Season 15 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fifteenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 27, 2018 with a two-hour premiere. It is broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. It will consist of 25 episodes. Summary Plots * Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (11/11) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (10/11) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (10/11) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (11/11) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (9/11) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (9/11) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (10/11) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Karev (9/11) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (11/11) *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca (10/11) *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman (7/11) Recurring Guest Stars *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Fox (3/10) *Chris Carmack as Dr. Atticus Lincoln (9/10) *Stefania Spampinato as Dr. Carina DeLuca (2/10) *Greg Germann as Dr. Thomas Koracick (4/10) *Sophia Taylor Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri (4/10) *Peyton Kennedy as Betty Nelson (5/10) *Jake Borelli as Dr. Levi Schmitt (9/10) *Rushi Kota as Dr. Vikram Roy (2/10) *Caroline Clay as Cece Colvin (6/10) *Rima Rajan as Nisha (2/10) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (3/10) *Stacey Oristano as Frankie Shavelson (3/10) *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera (1/10) *Debra Mooney as Evelyn Hunt (1/10) *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller (1/10) *Flex Alexander as Evan Forrester (1/10) *Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger (1/10) *Will Sasso as Jed (2/10) *Alyssa Gabrielle Rodriguez as Phoebe Moss (2/10) *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Lindsay Wagner as Helen Karev Prominent Guest Stars *Josh Radnor as John *Jennifer Grey as Carol Dickinson *Michelle Forbes Recurring Co-Stars *Jaicy Elliot as Dr. Taryn Helm (7/10) *Alex Blue Davis as Dr. Casey Parker (5/10) *Alex Landi as Dr. Nico Kim (8/10) *Aniela Gumbs as Zola Grey Shepherd (6/10) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (3/10) *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace (1/10) *Vivian Nixon as Dr. Hannah Brody (1/10) *Frances Nichols as Nurse Karen (2/10) *Michael Anthony Rogers as Paramedic (2/10) *Kimberly Christian as Natalie Forrester (1/10) *Amari O'Neil & Amir O'Neil as Max Forrester (1/10) *Kathleen Bradley as Nurse (2/10) *BJ Tanner as William George Bailey Jones (1/10) *Rae Latt as Nanny (3/10) *Alex Manugian as Nurse Taylor (2/10) *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse Liv (2/10) *Gordon James as Nurse Gregory (2/10) *JoAnna Rhambo as Nurse (1/10) *Brody Goodstadt as Derek Bailey Shepherd (1/10) Notes and Trivia *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its fifteenth season on April 20, 2018. *This is the first season not to feature Jessica Capshaw, Sarah Drew, Jason George, and Martin Henderson as part of the main cast since season six, seven, and twelve, respectively. *This is the first season since season eight to feature Kim Raver as part of the main cast. She did recur on the previous season as a guest star. *The crew started preparing the sound stage for production on July 16, 2018. *The table read for the premiere took place on July 26, 2018. Filming on set started on July 30. *Krista Vernoff described this season as "The Season of Love." *So far, all voiceovers this season are narrated by Meredith Grey with the exception of Anybody Have a Map?, which is narrated by Richard Webber. *Ellen Pompeo will not direct an episode this season because of the extra time it requires her to be away from home. Jesse Williams will direct another episode after making his directorial debut with Fight For Your Mind last season.https://twitter.com/iJesseWilliams/status/1060765540937949184 *A 30-second ad during this season cost advertisers $204,792. *This season promo poster consists of two episode stills from the fourteenth season photoshopped together, with one still being from One Day Like This and the other from Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story. *It was announced in early January 2019 that three additional scripts had been ordered (on top of the original order of twenty-two), giving the season a total of twenty-five episodes. While the extra order hadn't been made official publicly, showrunner Krista Vernoff already knew at the beginning of the season that they would be doing 24 episodes. Thus, ABC only needed Krista to sign off on doing one extra episode. **That one extra (previously unplanned) episode will be a stand-alone episode focusing on Amelia. Krista had had the idea for it in her head, but it wasn't until the extra episode was ordered that she decided it would be included in this season. Episodes 15x01-1.jpg|'With a Wonder and a Wild Desire'|link=With a Wonder and a Wild Desire 15x02-1.jpg|'Broken Together'|link=Broken Together 15x03-1.jpg|'Gut Feeling'|link=Gut Feeling 15x04-1.jpg|'Momma Knows Best'|link=Momma Knows Best 15x05-1.jpg|'Everyday Angel'|link=Everyday Angel 15x06-1.jpg|'Flowers Grow Out of My Grave'|link=Flowers Grow Out of My Grave 15x07-1.jpg|'Anybody Have a Map?'|link=Anybody Have a Map? 15x08-1.jpg|'Blowin' in the Wind'|link=Blowin' in the Wind 15x09-1.jpg|'Shelter from the Storm'|link=Shelter from the Storm 15x10-1.png|'Help, I'm Alive'|link=Help, I'm Alive 15x11-1.jpg|'The Winner Takes It All'|link=The Winner Takes It All 15x12-1.jpg|'Girlfriend in a Coma'|link=Girlfriend in a Coma 15x13-1.jpg|'I Walk the Line'|link=I Walk the Line NoPicYet.jpg|'I Want a New Drug'|link=I Want a New Drug NoPicYet.jpg|'15.15' NoPicYet.jpg|'Blood and Water'|link=Blood and Water NoPicYet.jpg|'15.17' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.18' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.19' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.20' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.21' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.22' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.23' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.24' NoPicYet.jpg|'15.25' Spoilers *As happened for the previous season, some of the cast travelled to Seattle to film scenes on location starting July 23, 2018. Confirmed cast members include Ellen Pompeo, Chandra Wilson, James Pickens, Jr., Kevin McKidd, Jesse Williams, Camilla Luddington, Caterina Scorsone, Kelly McCreary, Giacomo Gianniotti, and Kim Raver. *Meredith will find love this season, which will start with her entering the dating pool. *Camilla Luddington teased that Jo will find her specialty this season as well as the fact that we will see more of Alex's family, and even possibly meet Jo's parents. Later, she tweeted that there is a Jo-centric standalone episode coming up. *Lindsay Wagner will appear as Helen Karev in episode fifteen of the season, the milestone 332nd episode. Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Posters GAS15Poster.jpeg Entertainment Weekly Covers Entertainment Weekly celebrated the show's fifteenth season with six different covers for their September 28, 2018 issue. EWS15Cover1.jpg EWS15Cover2.jpg EWS15Cover3.jpg EWS15Cover4.jpg EWS15Cover5.jpg EWS15Cover6.jpg fr:Saison 15 Category:Grey's Anatomy Category:Seasons